


One More Night

by Thraceadams



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark hopes for one more night to win Lois back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Silly Love Songs Valentine Ficathon. The rules were to choose a silly love song from the list and write a fic around it and Valentine's Day. The song I chose was "One More Night" by Phil Collins.

You can find the lyrics [here.  
](http://www.lyrics007.com/Phil%20Collins%20Lyrics/One%20More%20Night%20Lyrics.html)  
I also wrote two endings.  A happy one and an angsty one.  So you can choose :)

A BIG THANK YOU to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=tracyj23)[**tracyj23**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=tracyj23)  for being my wonderful beta when this isn't even her fandom!  The story could not have happened the way I wanted it to without her wonderful help!  THANKS!

 ****  


One More Night

Lois heard the song come on the radio and couldn’t help but smile.She moved through the house out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky wistfully as memories flooded over her.

As soon as he heard the first strains of the song Clark braced himself for the flood of memories he knew were about to wash over him.

*****************

One more night, one more night

*****************

Their legs moved against each other under the silver sheets, hers smooth and satiny, rubbing the curly hairs on his heavily muscled calves.He strokeda finger down her shoulder softly, smiling when she let out a breathy moan.

*****************

I’ve been trying ooh so long to let you know

Let you know how I feel

*****************

 _  
He listened to his son breathe as he watched him sleeping, fighting back tears of wonderment at the child lying in front of him. He smiled and then knelt down beside the bed.Swallowing heavily over the lump in his throat, he began to speak softly to his precious little boy.   
_

_  
“You will be different.Sometimes you will feel like an outcast.But you’ll never be alone.You will make my strength your own.You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine.”   
_

_  
Superman reached out and placed his hand on his son’s head, smiling down at him.   
_

_  
“The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son.”   
_

*****************

And if I stumble if I fall, just help me back

So I can make you see

*****************

 _  
Lois walked out onto the roof and over to the side.She placed her purse up on the ledge and dug around until she found some cigarettes and a lighter.Her hands shook as she put the cigarette to her mouth and tried to light it, but the lighter snuffed out.Frowning, she shook the lighter and tried again with the same result.   
_

_  
He watched her forehead crinkle with a frown.   
_

_  
“You know you really shouldn’t smoke Miss Lane.”   
_

_  
Lois whirled around to watch him floating down toward her. They exchanged some small talk and she asked the big question – where had he been all this time.He answered her honestly.Scientists had found the remains of his home and he had to see for himself that he was the only one left.   
_

**************

Please give me one more night, give me one more night

One more night cause I can’t wait forever

**************

He lay there watching her sleep in his arms, knowing he never wanted to let this woman go.Her dark hair cascaded gently over his chest and he brushed it lightly out of her face.She stirred slightly against him, her cheek nuzzling his chest before becoming still again.His arms tightened around her as he drifted off to sleep.

**************

Give me just one more night, oh just one more night

Oh one more night cause I can’t wait forever

**************

Clark watched from across the newsroom as Lois chewed on her pen … or rather sucked on it.She moved the pen back and forth over her lips before sliding it inside.He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt sweat bead on his upper lip.He remembered all too well what it had felt like having her luscious lips on him. He closed his eyes, conjuring up the familiar images behind his lids and lost himself in images of brown hair, creamy skin, and silver sheets.

**************

I’ve been sitting here so long

Wasting time, just staring at the phone

**************

Clark sat in his apartment staring at the phone, wanting desperately to call her.He knew things with Richard had been strained since the incident with Lex Luthor and Superman’s brush with death.Even still, as strong as he was, he didn’t have the strength to reach over and lift the receiver and hear Richard’s voice on the other end.So he closed his eyes and sank into a memory instead.

***************

And I was wondering should I call you

Then I thought, maybe you’re not alone

***************

 _  
His cape flapped around him in the night air as his x-ray vision and hearing scanned through the house.Lois and Richard were in the kitchen.   
_

_  
“ Were you in love with him?” Richard asked.Clark felt his heart break as he waited for her answer.   
_

_  
“He was Superman.Everyone was in love with him.”   
_

_  
Richard persisted, asking the question again. “But were you?”   
_

_  
Superman’s heart clenched in his chest, thumping painfully as he strained to hear her answer.   
_

_  
“No,” she said softly.   
_

_  
Pain stabbed his heart, worse than any Kryptonite could have and he’d flown up into space again, desperately trying to cling to a faded memory.As he tried to fly away from the source of his pain, his father’s words echoed through his head.   
_

_  
“Even though you’ve been raised as a human being, you are not one of them.They can be a great people, Kal-El.They wish to be.They only lack the light to show the way.For this reason above all - their capacity for good, I have sent them you, my only son.”   
_

****************

Please give me one more night, give me just one more night

Oh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

****************

They moved together under the silver sheets, mind, body and soul joined as one.Clark looked down at the immense concentration on Lois’ face.She bit her lower lip and let out a little moan of pleasure that sent his pulse racing.

 _  
Clark clenched his fist, helpless against the tide of memories washing over him.Up and up he flew but was unable to escape the memories chasing after him.He flew higher until he was far above the city, listening to the cacophony of sounds below, straining desperately to hear if anyone needed help, if anyone needed him.   
_

***************

Please give me one more night, ooh just one more night

Oh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

***************

Lois looked up at him, her eyes still glazed over with passion.Her hand reached up and gently caressed his cheek before her soft supple lips met his in another fiery kiss.Her tongue slid into his mouth, sending shivers of desire racing down his spine.

 _  
He floated outside, watching as she tried to light up one of those cigarettes.Sighing, he resisted the temptation to blow the lighter out.   
_

***************

Give me one more night, give me just one more night

Ooh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

***************

 _  
Lois walked out into the yard and looked out over the water.Sheput a cigarette in her mouth to light it, and surprisingly the lighter stayed lit.She snuffed it out herself, as if she knew he was out there somewhere … listening.She stood there shivering in the cool wind, rubbing her hands over her arms, trying to warm herselfand wondering why a fleeting memory of heat vision and silver sheets did the job instead.A single tear slipped down her face when she heard Jason yell from his window. “Good night!”   
_

_  
She turned around back to the water and there he was, floating right in front of her.She took a breath, trying to speak, “I…”   
_

_  
He smiled at her and it spoke volumes -love, happiness, but most of all gratitude. That smile had given her the courage to speak.   
_

_  
“Will we see you?” she asked, voice tremulous. “Around maybe?”   
_

_  
He smiled again, nodding his head. “I’m always around.”   
_

_  
Lois smiled back, happy she’d told him about Jason.   
_

_  
Superman’s eyes filled with love again as he smiled down at her. “Good Night, Lois.”   
_

_  
She watched as he flew up into the sky, far away.   
_

***************

Like a river to the sea

I will always be with you

***************

 _  
He reached to the boat just in time and pulled Lois, Jason and Richard out.He looked into the other man’s eyes.“Have you got them?”he asked.   
_

_  
His blue eyes bore into the other man, asking the silent question -‘Have you got my family?’ and Richard nodded. “Yes, I’ve got them.”   
_

_  
Superman grabbed his hand and let the boat go, pulling them out as it dropped back into the sea below.He flew them back to the plane and watched as Jason buckled himself in then scanned Lois for injuries.   
_

_  
“She’ll be fine.”   
_

_  
Richard looked around. “I can’t take off in this.”   
_

_  
“I’ll point you in the right direction.”   
_

_  
“Thank you.”   
_

_  
As soon as they were off he turned back to the poisoned land mass growing like a malignancy out of the ocean.   
_   


It seemed he was always rescuing Lois from one disaster or another.It was a wonder she’d managed to survive the five years he’d been gone.And then pain stabbed his heart again.She’d not only managed to survive it, but move on without him.

***************

And if you sail away

I will follow you

*************** __

 _  
Loispleaded with Richard, telling him they had to go back.She knew what he didn’t, that Lex Luthor had poisoned the land with Kryptonite. Her voice cracked as she spoke.   
_

_  
“He’ll die.”   
_

_  
Richard turned to look at the controls and closed his eyes briefly.   
_

_  
She knew that Richard now knew that her heart belonged to Superman.No matter how much she might want to give it to him, it wasn’t hers to give anymore. With one look into her eyes, Richard turned the plane around and her son, her precious little boy, had been the one to find Superman sinking to the bottom of the ocean.   
_

***************

Give me one more night, give me just one more night

Oh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

***************

His fingers trailed over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.His touch woke up all her nerve endings; sensations she thought were long gone coursed through her body.Gently he palmed her breast and he knew with her quick intake of breath the effect he had on her. It made him smile.She marveled at the gentleness of his hands - hands that could bend steel, caressing her skin as light as a feather.She snuggled in closer because with him she always felt safe.

****************

I know there’ll never be a time you’ll ever feel the same

And I know it’s only words

*****************

 _  
“Well, you’re back, and everyone seems pretty happy about it,” she said snidely.   
_

_  
He turned to her, shaking his head almost disapprovingly, his blue eyes boring into her soul. “Not everyone.”   
_

_  
He stood there, listening to her anger, her rage, her sadness, and then asked her to fly with him one more time.He took her up, high up over the city, where to her it was quiet.   
_

_  
“Listen.What do you hear?”   
_

_  
“Nothing,” she replied softly.   
_

_  
He looked out over the city. “I hear everything.” Looking back at her he continued. “You wrote that the world doesn’t need a savior.” He looked down at the city again. “But every day I hear people crying for one.”   
_

_  
Lois looked down over the city she thought she knew so well.   
_

_  
Superman caught her gaze again. “I’m sorry I left you, Lois.I’ll take you back now.”   
_

_  
His heart clenched painfully at the memory of their almost kiss as he returned her to her home.   
_

******************

But if you change your mind you know that I’ll be here

And maybe we both can learn

******************

 _  
She was so close to him he could almost taste her lips, then she pulled away.He took a deep breath of disappointment and closed his eyes in pain and regret.   
_

_  
Lois looked down at her feet and then slowly up at his chest, but she couldn’t look into those blue eyes. “Richard’s a good man.” Her anger fueled her, allowing her to meet his gaze. “And you’ve been gone a long time.”   
_

_  
Regret and resolve mixed in his eyes. “I know.”   
_

_  
She asked if she would see him again.   
_

_  
“I’m always around.Good night Lois,” he said as he flew off into the night.She watched him fly away and knew that he was telling her the truth - he would always be around.   
_

******************

Give me just one more night, give me just one more night

Ooh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

****************** __

They moved in unison under those silver sheets, needing nothing more than the warmth of their conjoined bodies to heat the cold air around them.Lois pulled back, smiling up into those blue eyes that she trusted with her life.“So, um, what should I call you?I mean, when we’re here like this?I mean it seems weird to call you Superman in bed.”

He laughed before kissing her again, stroking his hand down her body to find that one spot that drove her crazy, and making her whimper with need again.

He lay there next to her afterwards, cradling her in his arms, wondering if he could or would ever be happier than he was right now.

  
  


  
**  
_  
Happy Ending :)   
_   
**

 

***************

 

Give me just one more night, give me just one more night

Ooh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

***************

 _  
It was so romantic – rose petals, bubble bath, champagne, strawberries, and even chocolate fondue.Lois asked what the occasion was and Clarksmiled. “Valentine’s Day of course.”   
_

_  
Lois blushed then sat in the chair he had pulled out for her.Superman winked at her and said, “I’ll be right back,” and he was gone in a flash.   
_

_  
He returned before she even had a chance to miss him, with a plate of food and a bird of paradise.They ate a very romantic dinner and then she shyly took his hand and followed him back to the bed with silver sheets.   
_

_  
Their lovemaking was slow and sweet at first, then fast and frenzied later.    
_   
  
  


Lois shielded her eyes as the blinding light of morning filled the Fortress. His blue eyes gazed down at her.Lois blushed again and ducked her head against his chest which rumbled with laughter at her bashfulness.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her snugly up against his chest.She giggled and pushed lightly against him. “I have to breathe sometime,” she protested.

His hold on her loosened as he slipped into Clark-mode – she could almost see him pushing his absent glasses up onto his nose as he apologized. “Um, sorry Lois.”

Lois looked up into those blue eyes, reached up a hand and softly caressed his cheek, whispering to him and him alone. “I love you.I love _all_ of you, Clark, Superman, Kal-El.” A tear threatened to spill but she willed it away. “I’m sorry you missed so much and I’m sorry it took Lex Luthor and a brush with death for both of us to bring me to my senses, but I love you.”

His blue eyes swam with unshed tears as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Lois.I always have.”

They held each other closely for several moments before he spoke. “I knew I just needed one more night with you,” he said, barely restraining his laughter.

Indignantly, she slapped at his chest before joining in his rich laughter.“Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, if you think you’re so smart, _you_ decide how we tell Jason.”

Clark pretended to pout as he pulled her close again. “How about we decide how to tell him together?”

Lois thought for a moment, enjoying the rising panic she could see in his eyes. “Agreed.”

“You did that on purpose,” he protested, but she saw his eyes twinkling and snuggled deeper into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulled the silver sheets up over them and drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved finally in his arms again.For good.

  


  


  
  
**  
_  
Alternative ending…for the angst whores in all of us LOL   
_   
**   
  


***********

Give me just one more night, give me just one more night

Ooh one more night, cause I can’t wait forever

*************

 _  
It was so romantic – rose petals, bubble bath, champagne, strawberries, and even chocolate fondue.Lois asked what the occasion was and Clark smiled. “Valentine’s Day of course.”   
_

_  
Lois blushed and then sat in the chair he had pulled out for her.Superman winked at her and said, “I’ll be right back,” and he was gone in a flash.   
_

_  
He returned before she even had a chance to miss him, with a plate of food and a bird of paradise.They ate a very romantic dinner and then she shyly took his hand and followed him back to the bed with silver sheets.   
_

_  
Their lovemaking was slow and sweet at first, then fast and frenzied later.   
_   
  
  


Lois shielded her eyes as the blinding light of morning filled the Fortress. His blue eyes gazed down at her.Lois blushed again and ducked her head against his chest which rumbled with laughter at her bashfulness.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her snugly up against his chest.She giggled and pushed lightly against him. “I have to breathe sometime,” she protested.

His hold on her loosened as he slipped into Clark-mode – she could almost see him pushing his absent glasses up onto his nose as he apologized. “Um, sorry Lois.”

Lois looked up into those blue eyes, reached up a hand and softly caressed his cheek, whispering to him and him alone. “I love you.I love _all_ of you, Clark, Superman, Kal-El.”

His blue eyes swam with unshed tears as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Lois.I always have.”

The next day it had all gone to hell.He had been beaten up at the diner and General Zod and his minions had come to Earth.Clark had sucked it up, gotten his powers back, and defeated Zod, but he had lost Lois in the process.And now, as he floated there outside her house, he listened as she and Richard exchanged their Valentine’s gifts with each other. Jason clamored excitedly for his mom to open his present. Clark knew he was never going to get another night to prove his love to her.All he’d needed was one more night, but after everything that had happened she’d stayed with Richard and Superman knew he’d lost her forever.


End file.
